yandere_simulatorfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Haruto Yuto
Haruto Yuto 'war ein Schüler der Akademi High School. Ob er im fertigen Spiel auftauchen wird und welche Rolle er haben würde, ist derzeit noch unklar. Aussehen Haruto hat rote Haare und die gleiche Frisur wie Budo Masuta, nur andersherum ausgerichtet. Er hat ebenfalls rote Augen und trägt am rechten Ohr ein silbernes Piercing. Er trägt die Standarduniform, außer der Spieler passt sie an. Persönlichkeit thumb|Haruto verbirgt genervt sein GesichtVon den Persönlichkeiten, welche sich derzeit im Spiel befinden, besitzt Haruto den Persönlichkeitstyp Boshaft. Sieht er, wie Yandere-chan jemanden umbringt oder findet er eine Leiche, wird er aus der Schule fliehen und die Polizei rufen. Wenn man ihn jedoch dazu bringt das Opfer zu hassen oder zu verachten, wird er aus der Schule fliehen, ohne die Polizei zu rufen, da er sich über den Tod des Opfers freuen wird. Wenn man versucht ihn zu fotografieren, verbirgt er genervt sein Gesicht. Zitate ''"Okay...explain it to me one more time?" "I dunno, dude. It doesn't sound like my type of show." "Hahaha...okay, I might give it a look. What's it called, again?" "You don't need to strike a pose when you tell me, dude." "Okay... erklär es mir noch einmal?" "Ich weiß nicht, Alter. Es klingt nicht wie meine Art von Show." "Hahaha... okay, vielleicht geb ich ihm eine Chance. Wie heißt es nochmal?" "Du brauchst keine Pose zu machen, wenn Du es mir sagst, Alter." -Haruto in seinem Gespräch mit Sota am Montag - "I watched the first episode, and...I don't...see what's so great about it." "That's lame, dude! I don't want to watch something that sucks for the first half!" "Dude, did you just spoil something that was supposed to be a surprise?" "Everything is called a "deconstruction" these days. What does that even mean?" "I'm pretty sure this isn't the first time there's been a show like that." "Ich habe die erste Episode gesehen und ... ich ... sehe nicht, was daran so toll ist." "Das ist lahm, Alter! Ich will nichts sehen, was für die erste Hälfte Scheiße ist!" "Alter, hast du gerade etwas gespoilert, was eine Überraschung sein sollte?" "Heute wird alles als "Dekonstruktion" bezeichnet. Was bedeutet das überhaupt?" "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht das erste Mal ist, dass es eine solche Show gibt." -Haruto in seinem Gespräch mit Sota am Dienstag - "Yeah, I watched a few more episodes. Still really cliche. Still a whole bunch of boring old tropes." "I feel like you're spoiling it for me when you say stuff like that." "I think it's a bad idea to intentionally make the entire first season of your anime really cliche and boring just so that you can surprise people with a "payoff" that comes halfway through." "Whatever you say, man. I'll keep watching, but it's just because I'm invested at this point." "Dude...it's just a show..." "Ja, ich habe mir noch ein paar Episoden angesehen. Immer noch sehr klischeehaft. Immer noch eine ganze Reihe langweiliger alter Stereotypen." "Ich fühle mich, als würdest Du es für mich verderben, wenn Du sowas sagst." " Ich denke, es ist eine schlechte Idee, die gesamte erste Staffel seines Animes absichtlich so kitschig und langweilig zu machen, nur damit Du die Leute mit einem "Payoff" überraschen kannst, der zur Hälfte kommt." "Was auch immer Du sagst, Mann. Ich werde weiter zusehen, aber nur weil ich an diesem Punkt schon investiert habe." "Alter ... es ist nur eine Show ... " -Haruto in seinem Gespräch mit Sota am Mittwoch - "Yeah. Watched it last night." "I saw that twist coming from a mile away." "It was obvious, dude. That doesn't even count as a "twist"." "Not...really. They were dropping hints and clues everywhere." "I'm beginning to think that we have completely different taste in anime." "Ja. Hab sie letzte Nacht gesehen." "Ich habe diese Twist von einer Meile entfernt gesehen." "Es war offensichtlich, Alter. Das zählt nicht einmal als "Twist"." "Nicht ... wirklich. Sie ließen überall Hinweise und Indizien fallen." "Ich fange an zu glauben, dass wir einen kopmlett unterschiedlichen Geschmack in Anime haben." -Haruto in seinem Gespräch mit Sota am Donnerstag - "Finished season 1. I have to admit, it was pretty good." "The episode where they all went to the hot springs. That one was great." "I like the bikini model. She's my favorite character." "Does the bikini model get more screen time in season 2?" "Dude, calm down. I said it's good." "Hab Staffel 1 durchgeschaut. Ich muss zugeben, es war ziemlich gut." "Die Episode, in der sie alle zu den heißen Quellen gingen. Die war großartig." "Ich mag das Bikini-Model. Sie ist mein Lieblingscharakter." "Bekommt das Bikini-Model in der zweiten Staffel mehr Bildschirmzeit?" "Alter, beruhige Dich. Ich sagte, es ist gut." -Haruto in seinem Gespräch mit Sota am Freitag - Routine Trivia * Er wurde im Build vom 18. April 2015 eingefügt. * Sein Name ist ein Hinweis auf die beliebtesten männlichen japanischen Namen im Jahr 2012, der beliebteste war Haruto, der 2. beliebteste Yuto. * Sein weibliches Pendant ist Yui Rio. * Er wurde im 18. August 2018 Build entfernt. Galerie Haruto.png|7. Portrait, 08.02.2016 HarutoInfo.png|Profil vom 1. Juni 2016 HarutoProfil.png|Profil vom 11. September 2017 Harutoprofilneu.png|Profil vom 6. März 2018 en:Haruto Yuto pl:Haruto Yuto fr:Haruto Yuto es:Haruto Yuto ru:Харуто Юто Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Böse Kategorie:Ehemaliger Schüler Kategorie:Gelöschter Inhalt